


What Makes Us... Us

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Episode: s04e01 The Long Way Down Job, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Alt-ending scene towards the end of 4x1 The Long Way Down Job. Parker has a moments realisation after her adventures with Eliot on & in the mountain.





	What Makes Us... Us

"You did it," Eliot whispered. "You brought him back to her".

Emotion that had been welling inside Parker burst like a bubble then, like a rush of blood to her head that made everything clear.

"Eliot!" she called, almost bowling Hardison over on the way. "Eliot, I..."

He turned back to look through the beginnings of swirling snow.

She shocked them both when she ran forward and flung her arms around him, pleased as anything when he hugged back.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Eliot's eyes closed without him hardly realising when she added; "I'm so glad there’s an us".


End file.
